When Heroines Break
by Ledophole
Summary: Okay so it's not your normal happy PPG fic, it's sorta a angst and sorta not. OH just read it and find out what I mean, you might actually like it.


Disclaimers: Just for the sake of tradition I am going to say that I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or related characters.

Warnings: There will definitely be some serious cursing, not a lot but some serious cursing.

            I must go on vacation so I decided to write a one-shot before I left seeing as I could not write a new chapter to 'Close the Door, Kudasia'.  I don't know if these will be viewed as depressing but I hope that it will and that it won't – never mind.

                        "_"

            "I head the militia and I propose laws.  Boomer is like the ambassador and he also proposes laws that I see are carried out.  Butch would be considered the ruler I guess, he hates the job but we drew straws and he lost.  None of us wanted to be ruler so it was hard for one of us to take that job.  Butch either passes or losses the proposed laws, he makes new laws and decides punishment.  He decides which countries we destroy or make as allies."

            Buttercup just stared at her captor while he told her this.  This was vital information but she really could care less about that now.  She was chained to a chair, and she was starving.  Her clothes were a mess and she needed to wash and use the bathroom.  On top of all that her battle wounds needed proper caring and she was confused about the events that had happened over the past two days.

            She spoke out now, more out of fear than curiosity.  "Why are we here?  Why didn't you just kill us?  Where are my sisters?  Why are you talking to me?"

            "You're afraid, that is an unusual characteristic that you rarely show.  I don't think it's becoming of you, though it does make you look seductive in a way.  I'm glad you asked questions it means you're alert; I would kill you if you had suffered brain damage."  Brick got up and walked to the chair Buttercup was sitting in.  She shrank back in it already experiencing violence from him and not wanting to experience any more pain. 

            However Brick did not inflict any pain to her, he just ran his hand softly up the side of her face.  "I think we need to get you cleaned up.  I don't like seeing pretty people not looking their best.  I'll answer all your questions later."

            Buttercup struggled to speak from fear, "Before you leave tell me where are my sisters, are they okay?"  

            He smiled slightly at her as if trying to reassure her she was in safe hands.  "The blondes haired one – Bubbles is quite safe but as for the red head –Blossom I don't know.  Butch took her and he has become slightly harsh and cruel since we were kids.  Mojo fed on his natural meanness and made it worst, however he won't kill her."  

            Brick turned away from her then and pushed a button on the wall beside her.  Immediately two women came in and Brick unsnapped Buttercup's chains.  He stepped up to her and bent down to whisper in her ear,

            "Be good and nothing will happen to you or your sisters, if you don't I can't guarantee anything.  You might have to watch them die."  

            As Brick walked away Buttercup wiped the tears that were trickling down her face.

                        @_@

            "So you guys killed Mojo after you woke up from your coma?"

            "Yes, we had to.  He would have tried to control us and we were smart enough and powerful enough to do that on our own.  Originally we only planned to take over Townsville but that seemed like a boring and easy job.  I don't mean that you and your sisters weren't a challenge but we needed more to do.  We attacked several other countries before we struck Townsville.  We needed to see if we were ready," Boomer explained.

            "Boomer why not kill us?  Why keep us when you could have revenge?" Bubbles questioned in earnest.

            "When Mojo stuck us in those growing comas he f_cked up because he decided to have us concentrate on our counterparts that we were to destroy.  I was to concentrate on you, Butch to Buttercup and Brick to Blossom.  But being the dumbass that he was Mojo mixed up Brick and Butch's information so they switched counterparts.  Now Brick is concentrated on Buttercup and Butch on Blossom.

            "We decided not to kill you three but to have you be our servants until forever.  I chose to treat my servants, especially the beautiful ones nicely."  Bubbles blushed but she shook her head.  She would not be wooed by the teen that had destroyed her town and her life, no matter how nice he was.  Bubbles sat on Boomers bed and tried to think of how she would get the information she wanted out of him without seeming sluttish.

            "Boomer I know I'm really not in the position to ask favors as I can't pay you back but could you please tell me where my sisters are?"  Bubbles asked with a slight pout to her lip.  

            Boomer grinned at her before swiveling in the chair he was in back to his desk and typing on his computer.  "I know how you can pay me back but we can discuss that later, right now I'll do that favor."  Clicking his keys rapidly he located his brothers and he sent a message to the rooms they were at. 

            "I have some business to finish but I will be back at six we are going to meet my brothers and your sisters for dinner."  Boomer stood up suddenly as he said this and began to walk out of the door, but suddenly he turned around and began walking back to Bubbles.  

            "I'm going to call some of the maids to help you get dressed, wear something pretty for me," he nuzzled his head into her hair.  "I like to see beautiful women dressed up."  He walked out the door then but not before winking at her.  Bubbles sighed very hard when he left and began to silently pray to Kami for her sisters.

                        ~_~

            "I don't really need her here, I have enough servants. Mojo should have breed it in us to kill them not to keep them," Butch grumbled to him self as he sat staring at his bruised and beaten captive.  She was unconscious, had been for quite some time.  He had chained her to a power resistant cot.  If she tried to struggle against her chains her power would be drained from her. 

            He heard her groan softly as she awoke and he smirked as she slowly opened her eyes.  "So the sleeping carrot is awake finally.  We need to get some things straight, so wake up fully and pay attention."

            Blossom suppressed a moan of pain and shifted her body to see her captor.  She was still in a shock about what had happened and her head was pounding from a headache due to thinking and pain.  It was not a good combination added to the fact that the rest of her body was in pain and she felt very weak.  Butch growled low in annoyance at her slowness to respond to him.

            "Where am I?" she croaked out.

            "In my room, where the hell does it look like?"  Blossom tried to ignore the harshness in his voice as she tried to ask her next question.

            "If you're going to ask where your sisters are don't.  Your sisters are in a better situation than you are considering that they are with my brothers.  You should really worry about yourself right now.  You are chained to a cot with very powerful chains and if you should struggle the rest of your measly power will be taken away.

            "The reason we are not dead is because when you kissed us ten years ago we didn't die we vanished back to Mojo's lab.  It was some sort of safety proof chemical in us that transported us back to him.  He stuck us in growing coma's that allowed us to grow and increase in strength as we aged.  He hid us as his secret weapon until he thought we were ready.  

            "He inputted knowledge into our minds so we learned at a pace that normal kids do and even more.  The only thing different about us from you is that we are guys and we are one year older making us 17.  Mojo aged us knowing it would make us stronger, he also got some real chemical X and inputted that into us so as we would not be skinny when we awoke.

            "Mojo is dead, because we killed him when he allowed us to awaken.  We hated the fact that he had stolen our childhoods and he had controlled our lives the way that he wanted to.  So now that you now something about me tell me about what has happened to you in ten years.  What is so interesting in your 16 year old life that will possibly convince me not to kill you."

            Blossom struggled to talk, but it was hard and she wished she could have a glass of water.  "I don't know what you want from me, but why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?  Why capture me when you could have finished me off the first time we fought?  If you kill me now then I won't have to deal with this pain.  So go ahead and finish me off."

            Butch blanched for a quick second, before he regained his composure; this was not what he expected to come out of her mouth.  Butch walked to her leaning into her ear conspiringly as if telling her a great secret.  "I can't kill you, because of some prevention inputted in my brain by that sh_t-faced monkey.  But I can put you through a lot of pain.  I bet you feel like sh_t right now.  Good you're going to feel like that a lot while you work for me.  I'm going to heal you then f_ck you up again.  

You will do everything I tell you to when I tell you to do it.  I don't like you, never have never will." 

            "I'm sorry if we – if I attempted to kill you and your brothers.  But you were evil and we – I mean I had to stop you.  If my sisters are going to suffer through the same thing I am than please let them go and do whatever you like to me."

            "A valiant offer," Butch teased, " but I can do what I want to you anyway, whether I have your sisters released or not.  Do you want a sample of what I can do to you?"  Blossom's eyes widened in fear hoping she was not reading too much into his words.  She was but only to an extent, and she realized this as his lips came crashing down on hers.  She struggled to move to free herself but she only lost her powers in the chains.  She fainted from her exertions and Butch moved his mouth from hers.

            "Weakling," he muttered as he lifted himself off of her.  Walking to his control panel he pushed two buttons and several seconds later three servants appeared to do his bidding.  He glared at them angry to see them out of breath and they quickly sucked in their air in fear.

            "Clean her up," he said pointing at Blossom. "Heal her and make sure she dresses in something sensual to embarrass her.  Make sure she is ready by 5:45 before dinner or I'll finish your pathetic lives before age does."  Butch walked away from them, but not before giving them the key to release Blossom.  

            'They better make her look nice,' he thought. 

                        ^_^

            "You know Butch if you try to kill her she will be of no use to you; besides think of them as an asset.  No other females on this planet can match us in strength or stamina; even they can't to an extent.  But if we mate with them than our children will be quite powerful," Boomer informed.

            "It does us no good to hurt them or make them mad though it is fun and they do look quite sexy when frustrated."  Brick tried to convince Butch.

            "Whatever, I no longer care so long as she obeys me.  How can you be so forgiving, don't you remember all those vast years of void?" Butch angrily asked his brothers.

            "We haven't forgotten Butch, but you can't entirely blame them for that, Mojo did more than his share of putting us through that."

            "Boomer you would be the one to excuse them, you feel in love with Bubbles.  The first thing you asked when you woke up was where was she so you could beat her and then woo her.  Don't talk to me about how it isn't their fault.  Do you want to know what Blossom said?  She told me to let her sisters go and to do whatever I wanted to her.  That type of heroine bullsh_t is what got her here and I don't care if I have to beat that courage out of her."  Saying that Butch turned and stormed back to his room, leaving his brothers pondering and thinking.

            "Maybe we really did make a mistake leaving him to be ruler, he hates the responsibility on him and he takes it out on others," Boomer suggested.

            "Yes that may be so but because of his personality he is the best one to make life-threatening decisions.  He may not know it but if he relaxes a little he could have more fun at his age."

                        $_$

            Buttercup tried to get used to the dress she was wearing it was ridiculously short and too flimsy to be considered clothes by her.  The dress was blood red and had one strap across her left shoulder.  The neckline swooped low and the hem of the skirt stopped between her thighs and knees.    

            Yeah she enjoyed fashion but not with dresses, maybe skirts but definitely not dresses.  She grumbled some choice words of how the dress fit over her curves.  She did not have that big of a butt, but her breast made up for that and she was not happy to see them exploited.  Her shoulder-length hair was done up in Bubbles usual style with two bangs hanging loose in her face.

            But she couldn't complain at least her wounds were gone and she wasn't sick.  The hunger issue still remained but she knew she wouldn't have to worry about that soon.  She hoped she would see her sisters soon, she really missed them and she hated this feeling of fear she was currently experiencing. 

            She guessed that Brick would not kill her but that did not mean that he wouldn't hurt her in other ways.  On top of that she was scared to death for Blossom, even though she was strong Blossom might be broken by cruelty.  Buttercup just continued hoping Blossom wasn't in as bad of shape as Brick made it seem.  

                        *_^

            Just two days ago she had stood in front of her own mirror wondering when she would find love and now she was wondering if the cold blooded killer who had beat then rescued her was true love.  Okay so maybe he wasn't cold blooded but he still had killed people.  Bubbles were very confused and she knew she would have been seeking Blossom's advice at this time but she was alone.

            'Forget about myself, I need to start thinking about Blossom and Buttercup,' she angrily scolded herself.  Blossom had fought for them all during the battle with the RRB two days ago.  When Bubbles had lost consciousness the last sight she had seen was Blossom slamming into Boomer for hurting Bubbles. 

            Bubbles had always known that if push-come to shove Blossom would be the last person standing.  Even when they had been kids Blossom had been the strongest.  When they had fought Princess in her special suit, Buttercup and Bubbles had been first to go down.  Blossom had taken Princess down single-handedly and had not complained about how weak she and Buttercup were. 

            Bubbles knew deep inside of her that tonight Blossom would need encouragement from herself and Buttercup.  Bubbles would pay Blossom back for all the years she had helped her with her problems.  Bubbles looked in her mirror happy with her reflection trying to shake bad thoughts from her head until later that night when she would need her strength.  Now she needed to focus on trivial things to help her relax.  Her clothing seemed trivial enough and it really was.

            The midnight blue tube top she had on matched perfectly with the thigh-length skirt she was wearing.  The colors of the skirt, which was midnight blue, covered with baby blue swirls brought out her eyes, making her look sensual and tempting.  Her hair was loss from its usual pigtails and her hair-hung glossy to her mid-back.  She sighed out loud wondering why fate had brought three little girls a horrible future.

                        #_@

            "I am NOT wearing this!  I don't care what the heck happens to me, I am not wearing something that doesn't even cover a finger on my hand."

            "Lady please, we do not want trouble.  The Ruler will be very upset with us if we do not do as he bids, he will kill us surely.  Please Lady, we will help you find a better one but it cannot be much different, our Ruler will be very angry if it is," the maids pleaded.

            Blossom looked at them and felt sorry for what would happen to them if they did not listen to 'Ruler' Butch.  "Fine but I beg of you to find me something a little more decent."

            The maids looked shocked for a second but then the one who had pleaded with Blossom spoke up again.  "Lady you need not beg of us for anything, we do as you bid.  We will try to find more decent clothing that will not anger our Ruler."  Blossom's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she heard the term Ruler used to talk about Butch.

            Now that she was healed and no longer had a headache Blossom was starving.  She hoped she could eat something soon or she wasn't sure she could stay awake any longer.  Blossom sat pondering her thoughts and decided that her sisters must be okay because Butch had said so.  He didn't seem like the type to lie and so she knew the only person she had to worry about being hurt was her self.

            Seconds later the maids returned with bell-bottom pants and a shirt.  'Much better,' Blossom thought, that was of course until she tried the clothes.  The black pants she had been given were sheer and you could see the dark olive green lacy panties she had on.  The shirt was no better as it was too sheer and showed the low cut olive green tank she had on underneath the top.  She frowned upon her reflection and prayed that kami strike her dead.  She hated clothes like this but she tried to smile for the maid's benefits.  

            While she tried to fix her Chinese bun that the maids had done a little looser she imitated 'Ruler' Butch in the mirror.  She needed to do something to amuse her self so she stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes imitating his harsh manner and such. 

            "My name is Butch and welcome to pain.  I can do what I want to you whether I free your sister's or not.  Jackass, I hate people like that, think they can rule everyone.  I bet he likes seeing people in pain, stupid idiot.  I can't believe these clothes he has for me to put on I bet he has on as many clothes as an Eskimo."  

            "Actually I'm not at all that happy about ruling people, it's a tedious job.  And for your information I like to sleep in the nude so no I am not at all that much inclined to wear many clothes."  Blossom did not open her eyes so much as because of fear, but because she did not want to end her fun.  But she did open her eyes and saw him smirk right before he flew to her and grabbed her throat bashing her against the wall.

            She grabbed his arm trying to get him off but he just crushed his body towards her, blocking her air passages even more.  She felt faint and she thought she would pass out but he loosened his hold on her throat and she gulped the much-needed air.

            "Nope carrot you can't faint yet, we have to go to dinner in 15 minutes.  But when we come back I'll be happy to put you through some intense pain so you can faint."  He stepped away from her then and took his arm off her throat.  She brought an arm up to rub it and to take away the pain.  He took in her body in the outfit, and he smiled inwardly to see that though her breasts were an okay size she had seductive hips that led to a much-admired butt. 

            Still trying to breath normally she did not notice his peeling gaze so that when she looked up at him with hate in her eyes all she saw was contempt on his face. 

            "If you are going to abuse me every chance you get I suggest you find some way to kill me before I find a way to kill you," she said that as bravely as she could and acted more bravely as she tried to walk past him.  He admired her ass but grabbed her arm before she walked further.

            "Did I dismiss you?  You don't have the authority to walk away from me.  Did you forget our little talk from this morning?  You are mine I treat you how I please whenever I feel like it?  Do we have an understanding?"  Blossom did not answer at first, but then he increased the pressure on her arm almost making her yelp in pain.

            She mumbled a barely audible yes that Butch accepted because he did not have time to reprimand her now.  He released her and she ran from the dressing room trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill. 

                        _

            "Are you ready to go?"  

            "I just have to finish putting on my shoes," Bubbles called to Boomer.

            They were like a married couple Bubbles thought.  He had been nice to her ever since she had come to his room and he had not tried anything with her either.  It was because of this behavior Bubbles had been watching her back.  She had learned that when people were too nice they usually had an ulterior motive.  

            She stepped into his room from the dressing room ready to leave and glancing at her shoes.  She looked up to find him staring at her appreciatively and she cursed herself for her looks.  He thought her hips could have been a little bigger but her breasts were perfect for him.  She turned her head having the feeling he was undressing her with his eyes.

            "I would like to escort Milady to dinner if she will have me?"  Boomer asked with a teasing smile.  Bubbles smiled at him and took his outstretched arm though she did not play along.  He led her out the door and to the dining room of the house.

                        &_^

            "My servants did a nice job, not that you needed improvement, you just needed to be cleaned up."  Buttercup didn't flinch at this compliment she just whispered a small thank you and tried to direct her attention elsewhere.  They were walking to the dining room and Buttercup hoped that they could eat in the huge kitchen in the housing apartment Brick stayed in.  Yet she realized that she needed to see her sisters to make her feel better.

            "After dinner and a little bit of conversation you and your sisters can have time to talk again, you won't see each other a lot until you gain more privileges and you can be trusted more."  Buttercup wanted to scream at him, yelling why did they need to be trusted when they were the good guys?  She was confused and she knew that while she would be giving comfort she would also need some back.

                        @_!

            "Let's go, I hate being late.  And while we walk I need to determine a punishment for your disrespect."  Blossom looked up at this statement but lowered her head again.  She really did not feel like getting hit at this moment.  Let him think of a punishment, she could think through practically anything.

            "Can you dance?" he questioned roughly.

            "No, I can't."

            "Good, than that's what you'll do for me tonight.  You'll belly dance, I need something to amuse myself and it will be funny to see you embarrass yourself," he smirked at her confused and shocked expression.

            "No, I won't do it.  I may be dressed like your concubine, but I am not part of it."  She prayed to herself while saying this she must be trying to commit suicide refusing him so many times in one day.  Butch was thinking the same thing, and he was not at all happy.

            "If you continue to disagree with me, I am going to do more than just hurt you," he growled through clenched teeth.  He reached out at her then and she took a step back from him fearing violence.  Instead he grabbed the sheer over shirt she had on and pulled.  She tried to cover the top part of her breasts embarrassed and angry at the shirt for exposing them.  

            "I know how much you like modesty so now you have to do without it.  Pull your hands away from there, trust me no one is interested in looking at that."  Blossom slowly pulled her hands away and didn't say anything else when he babbled on about how ugly she was because she was already weary from the day's events and did not feel up to it.

                        *_*

            Buttercup sighed very slightly from satisfaction as she finished eating.  She had eaten even more than the RRBs because of her hunger, she had not eaten for two days practically and her metabolism was quite fast.  She looked over at Bubbles and noticed that she had not eaten a lot, and that she seemed quite content.  She looked at Blossom and noticed that she was still eating but very slowly.  

            Blossom looked up at Buttercup and smiled at her.  She needed to help her younger sisters she could worry about herself later.  She looked down at her food wishing she could eat more quickly because she was starving.  At least Boomer was still eating Blossom checked when she looked up.  The RRB looked shocked how much she could eat but what did they expect after practically starving her.  Several minutes later Blossom sat back in her chair, which pronounced she was finished eating.  Boomer finished slightly after her and he also sat back.  

            "Now that we are all finished eating we have some things to discuss," Butch said.

            "Yes, but first we need to answer some of your questions so as not to leave you in the dark, are they're any?" Boomer asked.  Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads no, but Blossom nodded yes, ignoring Butch's scowl.

            "Before you ask any questions," Brick intervened, "I need to make sure that you realize how come we are still alive and where we were for the past ten years.  Has all that been explained to you?"  All three shook their heads yes at this, and Brick told Boomer to answer Blossom's question. 

            "I want to know the real reason, why you haven't killed us.  I know that it is because of something Mojo did but I need to know why he did it, kudasia," she got this out and she was happy that she had not stuttered. 

            "I'll answer her," Brick said. "I mean I do now the scientific process or whatever.  Mojo began to see you three as women not girls as you grew.  He developed sexual feelings for you all, so he wanted you all to be his.  Since Mojo could not beat you he knew that if we beat you when we grew up he could capture.  In our minds he implanted feelings of longing from us to you that prevented us from killing you.  He wanted us to capture you and bring him back to him for his pleasure.

            "We killed him of course after he told us this, so I had to do more research on my own.  What I found out is that we don't have to love you or develop this longing.  It will always be there as a constant nagging in our mind if we don't fall in love however.  It won't hurt us but some part of our brain will always feel slightly empty."

            Blossom thought that that type of genetic engineering was ingenious though it had been used for something bad.  Mojo really had been a genius, but he had put it all to bad use.

            "I have another question I would like to ask?"

            "You seem to just be full of questions, don't you," Butch sneered.  Blossom rolled her eyes but kept her thoughts to herself.

            "Why do the servants address us so formally?  They call me Lady as if I have power over them.  Why is that if I am also to be a servant?"

            Brick looked at Butch with a frown, and Butch responded with a chuckle.  "I'm surprised you have not been told yet, but you are not to be a servant.  You three are how you say, our live in wives.  You don't have to cook or clean just entertain us when we ask though.  And you do have authority over the servants.  You have freedom to want you want but not to rebel.  You will gain more freedom as we begin to trust you more."

            "You mean I'm somebody's make believe wife?"  Bubbles screeched.  She turned a very pale color.

            Boomer felt that maybe the girls should talk among themselves for a while. "If you three would like to talk amongst themselves we will have you escorted to another room."  The PPG nodded yes and a maid that had been standing nearby asked them to stand up and follow her.  As they walked out the room the RRBs looked at their retreating backs.

                        +_*

            "I hate this whole thing, it makes no sense for us to listen to them," Buttercup complained.

            "Have you been abused?" Blossom asked.

            "No, except for that whooping I took 2 days ago.  I mean I guess he tried to flirt with me, but that was about it.  I hate these clothes, I look like a first class slut," Buttercup answered.

            "And you Bubbles, what has happened to you?"  Blossom wanted to know.

            "Well, right after I woke up I was healed and I have been fed and washed the last couple of days.  I sleep in a separate room from his, but he does try to flirt.  Forget about us Blossom what about you?  You seem healed yet you have fresh bruises on your neck."

            Blossom smiled gently at them, not wanting to worry them.  "I'm fine really, it isn't anything that I can't handle.  Butch has a short temper like you Buttercup."

            Buttercups' eyes flashed not at being compared to Butch but because of Blossom's answer.  Bubbles' eyes flashed a little darker also and she got a little upset.  "Blossom now is not the time to play heroics, if you have a problem tell us."  Blossom turned her head trying to clear her tearing eyes.

            "I'm fine, you know how I am.  You know I like to handle things on my own, but I promise if I come across something I can't handle I'll let you know." She smiled at them trying to reassure her self along with them.

                        @_^

            "Blossom is quite strong willed isn't she Butch?"  Brick asked.  The RRB were watching the girls in the room.

            "Yes, too much so for me."  The hidden camera in the room the PPGs were in picked up every movement and word the girls said.  

            "She thinks she can handle you on her own.  I like that she is quite strong.  After all she refused to stop fighting even when she had to face all three of us," Boomer added. 

            "Unlike you two I don't admire it and I refuse to fall in 'love' with her.  You can all embrace her sister's with open arms but don't try to change my mind on how I feel," Butch commanded.

            "We won't have to Butch.  If you don't learn to at least like her, you brain will soon be exploding in burst of pain.  You can treat her anyway just so long as you admit that you like her."  Brick informed.

                        ^_%

            "I'm going to go to bed now.  Thank you for taking me to see my sisters," Bubbles told Boomer as she began to walk to her room.

            As she started to walk away Boomer called out to her.  "You know that favor you owe me?"

            Bubbles answered yes cautiously and wearily. 

            "I think I would like you to pay it back to me now.  Sleep with me."

            "What," came the whispered reply.  Bubbles eyes widened at what she thought he meant. 

            "Sleep in my bed, I promise not to touch you in any way obscene."  Bubbles noticed how he didn't say he promised not to touch her at all but she complied and walked in her room to change.  She usually liked sexy pajamas but not when she knew she would be sleeping in a bed with a teenage boy and no one around with power to stop something from happening. 

            She changed into a matching underwear pajama set and looked for something to put on over it.  She found a sheer teddy and being that it was the only thing available, she put it on.  She walked back into his room and walked over to his getting in and pulling the covers over her quickly.  He was not in there he had went to the bathroom so she closed her eyes feigning sleep in hopes that he would leave her alone.

            She heard the bathroom door open and heard him walking around; she became alert when she heard his footsteps near her side of the bed. Feeling his body heat she tried to stop herself from clinching her eyes shut.  He leaned down and brushing his hand on her exposed cheek, he kissed her lips.  

            "Whether you know it or not you are to be my bride, you don't deserve less if not for your beauty but for your personality," Boomer admitted to what he thought was a sleeping Bubbles.  As he turned out his light to go to sleep, Bubbles silently cried and prayed at the same time.

                        -_-

            "Did you enjoy dinner?"

            "Yes, I enjoyed being with my sisters, the food was very good," Buttercup admitted to Brick.

            "You see we don't want to make you captives, we want you to be at our side to rule the world.  I'm going to go to bed now, if you want to do something make sure you leave the light on in that room, but do not disturb me."

            "I'm going to sleep now to, goodnight."  Buttercup turned and practically ran to her room to cry unshed tears.  Brick frowned for a second before telling Buttercup that starting tomorrow night she would sleep in his room, as a 'wife' should do.  It took practically all the will power she had to not cry in front of him.  When she did get to her bed she sobbed for herself and her sisters. 

                        =_=

            "I can't believe you asked all those questions!" Butch yelled at Blossom as she stood looking in her room, that she did not know she had.

            "Get over it," she mumbled.  She began to look in the draws for something decent to sleep in hoping she could find it soon to use it as an excuse to change so he would leave.

            "What did say?" 

            "Nothing," she answered.  Finding a tank and a very short pair of shorts she sighed, as she knew this was the best she could and turned her attention back to Butch. 

            "I need to change could you please leave and close the door?" He chuckled at her before stepping in and closing the door.

            "The door is closed but I'm not leaving.  You see when Mojo feed me information about you he informed me about your codes of modesty.  What greater way to humiliate and break you then to watch you undress.  Not that you have much too see."

            Blossom mumbled some choice words under her breath but otherwise she kept her mouth shut.  "Fine I don't care what you do so long as you leave me alone after this."  She turned around and in super speed took off her shirt and put on the tank.  Turning around she took of her pants in the same speed and put the shorts on over her underwear.  She crawled into her bed, dismissing him in her own way. 

            He walked out of her room pissed that she had bested him at his own game.  Looking at the power absorbing chains, he grinned and brought them in her room.  "You will sleep with these until you learn to act the way I want you too."

            "No, you can't put me in those things, I'll never get to sleep with them sucking my power every time I turn," she said with wide eyes.

            "You tell me this like I give a f_ck." He walked over to her bed and grabbed at her.  She fought back not wanting to be put back in chains.  He laid the chains on her bed and grabbed with both arms.  Getting on the bed he straddled her and put her arms to the side, despite the kicking and screaming. 

            He put one chain around an arm and locked it to the bedpost and then he did it to her other arm.  Finally noticing the position he was in he admitted to himself that she felt nice underneath him.

            "I kami-damned hate you!" She yelled at him no longer caring about what happened.  "You know why you're such a prick because you allowed yourself to think of that monkey as a father and he betrayed you.  You don't like admitting that you actually began to like that monkey do you?  Well I know so there."

            Butch looked stunned for a moment, but then he laughed trying to cover over the fact that she had discovered his secret. 

            "If you keep talking I'll keep you locked up like that in the day time too, and imagine what that will do to you."  Not waiting for a response he walked out of her room, and turned off the light.  Blossom sighed hard and trying not to get a lot of her energy taken she tried to get comfortable.  Falling asleep to escape and to not cry she attempted to pray to a kami she no longer believed in.

"I try and try to break away from all the hate 

I'm feeling for every one of you that's ever

Done me wrong.  I need to justify the reasons

For the way I'm living.  And my soul is bleeding, 

I can't take away . . . " _Change - Staind_

            Okay so it's a one shot so I doubt there will be a sequel, at least I don't think that there will be, Ja.


End file.
